Gay Boy
by Ori-Chen
Summary: Shizuka has a crush on someone but she can't have him cause he's gay and taken by another man.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
Ori: First fic here so please be nice, especially with flames, they make me sad inside. ;_;  
  
~*~  
  
Prologue:  
  
Otogi and Kaiba were the newest school shounen-ai couple. Students agreed they looked perfect together. That is except for Shizuka. Shizuka Katsuya, Jounouchi's little sister and a freshman at Domino High. She had many admirers, like Honda for example. None the lest she never really liked the double dating with Jounouchi and Mai, with her partner as Honda. She never actually felt any emotion towards that boy. Mai was the first to realize. Mai one day walked up to Shizuka and asked her why she doesn't tell both Jounouchi and Honda that she doesn't like the brunette. Shizuka shrugged.  
  
The following weeks Shizuka sort of suffered with Honda following her around like a house pet. She finally snapped. "Get a life! I do not like you!" Shizuka screamed clearly. The students didn't like the way Shizuka treated Honda so most of them would ignore her for many weeks. But one of Jounouchi's close friends accepted her. And that was Ryuuji Otogi. They befriended almost immediately after Shizuka's outburst. He seemed to think it was funny. But Shizuka would just shrug and say it was nothing special.  
  
After a few weeks of hanging out with Otogi, Shizuka soon realized she had fallen quite hard for this man. But there was only one small problem, everyone knew Otogi was gay. At first sight in fact. Shizuka soon treated Seto Kaiba badly out of pure envy.  
  
----Shizuka POV....Song: Malchick Gey, by TATU (I do not own!)  
  
"Shizukapoo!" I grinned widely and spun around to find Otogi also grinning. "I thought I lost you there!" He said winking. I smiled as he sat beside me. "Recess is almost over, you shouldn't run away from me like that all the time! Especially since you fine good places to hide! I spend all recess looking for you!" Otogi said in a funny voice, like he's imitating some stuffed bear.  
  
"Sorry Otogi-kun." I say wrapping my arms around him.  
  
"I love you Shizuka!" He said laughing, hugging back.  
  
"And I love you!" I knew that voice immediately as the one of Seto Kaiba's. My smile turned into a frown watching him sit beside Otogi. I watched him grin at us and the Otogi grinned back at him. "Are you cheating on me?" Kaiba joked as he playfully slapped Otogi's face.  
  
"Yes." Otogi said in a sarcastic type of voice full of honey. Kaiba laughed pulling Otogi into a hug.  
  
"I love you!" Kaiba whispered just loudly enough for me to hear. I start to scowl.  
  
-  
  
Malchick Gey, Malchick gey,  
  
Malchick gey, Malchick gey,  
  
Malchick gey, Malchick gey,  
  
Malchick gey, Malchick gey,  
  
Malchick gey, Malchick gey,  
  
Malchick gey. Malchick gey,  
  
Malchick .. Malchick, Malchick.  
  
-  
  
Yes, my Otogi was gay. I could puke right now thinking of what they do in their free time. Then I thought of Yuugi and his affairs with Yami, it's sort of hard to fuck someone who is sort of the same person. I wonder how Yuugi and Yami do it. But now seeing Otogi with Kaiba makes me really mad. Thankfully the bell rang and we went back to class without a word.  
  
Why should every single school in the world study English? I found it quite difficult! I usually stop concentrating in that class. The teacher doesn't care, I just sit down and doodle pictures of Otogi. In my pictures or short mangas I would draw myself in a cute wedding dress about to marry Otogi. Of course with Kaiba dead in the back or crying, but that was only a little dream in my lovesick mind. But after every drawing I would realize that we will never be together, after all Kaiba and Otogi and crazy for each other. I would usually ask the teacher if I could go to the bathroom. I would spend a good 10 minutes crying.  
  
-  
  
Handsome, tender, soft,  
  
why do you look right through me.  
  
Thinking, no I can't deny my feelings.  
  
Growing, strong I tried  
  
to keep believing, dreaming on.  
  
And every time I see you I cry more,  
  
I want to hold you closer, closer, closer, closer.  
  
But you leave me feeling frozen.  
  
-  
  
English is finally over. After coming back to class and making weird plans to take Otogi for myself I end up in the cafeteria. I sit down next to Jounouchi as he shoves a little closer to Mai. "What up?" He asks not even looking up at me thankfully. For my eyes are sort of watery at the moment. I notice Mai looking at me with a tilt to her head.  
  
"Shizuka?" She asked. I looked at her with my watery eyes. "Can I talk to you after?" Mai asked comfortingly. I nod and give her a weak smile.  
  
Lunch always past by quickly which meant over an hour sitting outside doing whatever you want. Mai pulled me out as she told Jounouchi to wait for her by the biggest oak tree in the school grounds. "What is up Shizuka? Did Kaiba tease you or something?" Mai asked me. I shook my head, but she was pretty close. He did after all tease me with something I would never have. "Tell me."  
  
I nodded, "It's Otogi." I say quietly. Mai looked shocked, the whole schools knows that Otogi and I are like best friends and that we are inseparable. They think that he's like some older brother. Mai looked at me eager for me to continue. "And Kaiba." I finish. Mai widened her eyes even more.  
  
"I understand!" Mai exclaimed, "You can't be with Otogi though, he loves Kaiba too much."  
  
"I know." I said coldly.  
  
"Shizuka-kun? Mai?" Otogi said quietly walking right next to me. "What's going on here?" Otogi asked followed closely by Kaiba.  
  
"Nothing! Girl talk you know!" Mai said defensively. "Well I gotta go see Jounouchi now, have fun!" Mai said winking to me then running off.  
  
"Shizuka!" Otogi said letting go of Kaiba's hand to bear hug me. I smile another weak one, he let go of me. "Is there something wrong?" He asks. I shake my head smiling. "Good!" He said taking Kaiba's hand again.  
  
-  
  
Malchick gey, Malchick gey, I can be all you need.  
  
Wont you please stay with me? Malchick gey, Malchick gey.  
  
Apologies mother please. Malchick gey, Malchick gey.  
  
Can't erase what I feel. Malchick gey, gey Malchick gey.  
  
Malchick gey, Malchick gey, Malchick gey, Malchick, Malchick.  
  
-  
  
Notes from the past are every time I try to make a move on Otogi he seems to think that I'm joking. He treats me like a little sister or a sibling that he never had. We have a very good brother-sister connection going on. Only he can't see that I love him in the same way he loves Kaiba. My dreams with him are turning into dust. Slowly being squashed by the one and only Seto Kaiba. But I still dream of the day Otogi will actually find out that I love him and hopefully will dump Kaiba to be with me. When Otogi came to school, I heard that he was really something, especially to all those slutty girls. I can't blame them though, he still is something, girls still follow him around hoping and dreaming like me.  
  
I think the reason I mainly loved him are for his eyes. The deep green orbs that look deep into my soul. It's as though he knows what you know. It sends chills down my spine. He's also very rebellious with school uniform like Yuugi. Except without Yuugi's many belt fashion. I don't care if he does love Seto or not, I still wish that he could fuck around with me every so often or even once. At least one of my recesses per day would be ruined by Otogi and Kaiba trying to choke each other by gorging each other's tongues down each other's throats. And that would be this recess. I usually spend it reading books under a tree in the distance watching them make out. It seems that my lust for Otogi made me push the others in my life away. Even Jounouchi!  
  
"What's up? I haven't spoken to you for along time Shizuka!" Anzu said sitting next to me. I look up from my book to stare at her death fully. "Don't look at me like that. Ever since you've been friends with Otogi and Kaiba I think they've changed you for the worse." Anzu continued in her know it all voice. I look at Anzu with all the hate I could muster.  
  
"You don't understand anything." I say with my most cruelest voice. She stares at me like she was superior or something.  
  
"I understand that you don't want to be my friend. You ditched us Shizuka! You could be with all of us, Yuugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou, but instead you decided to be apart of the rich group, the two little boys who got rich on games. You're a gold digger Shizuka!" Anzu said accusingly to me. I could feel the tears in my eyes itching to come out, I turned my head quickly. The first thing I see is Seto crossing his legs hugging a little Otogi who sat in his lap. At that moment I realized that what I've been doing was unreachable. I wished that Otogi would hold me the way Kaiba was holding him but that was just another twisted dream.  
  
"Anzu?"  
  
"Yes Shizuka?" Her voice still held venom.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry too Shizuka. I didn't know that Mai was telling the truth." Anzu said getting up and walking towards Honda and Yuugi.  
  
-  
  
Choking making motion,  
  
I try to keep on hoping for a way,  
  
a reason for a softer common close.  
  
I long for you to hold me like your boyfriend does.  
  
And though my dream is slowly fading,  
  
I want to be the object, object, object, object,  
  
Of your passions body hopeless.  
  
-  
  
"Shizuka?" I didn't need to turn my head to know who it was. "You've been avoiding me for a week now." I'm sorry, I really was, I just didn't know what to say to him. "Is everything ok?" I nod my head slowly. "If it's something I've done I'm sorry. Shizuka."  
  
"Ryuuji."  
  
"Jounouchi called me saying you didn't come home today after school. It's really late now." I nod, what am I suppose to say? "Shizuka?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Otogi, I need to tell you something." I found this the perfect moment to confess my love towards him. It was the best route I should take.  
  
"First I want to tell you something Shizuka. Um... You're like a little sister to me, you know that I don't have family, so you're very special to me. If there's something wrong please say." He said.  
  
"Otogi, I don't want to be your little sister. I love you."  
  
-  
  
Malchick gey, Malchick gey, I can be all you need.  
  
Wont you please stay with me? Malchick gey, Malchick gey.  
  
Apologies mother please. Malchick gey, Malchick gey.  
  
Can't erase what I feel. Malchick gey, gey Malchick gey  
  
~  
  
Finis  
  
~  
  
Ori: Thankies for reading! 


End file.
